


To Savor the Spoils of  War (Loki Smut Fiction)

by Avalonmedieval



Series: Mortal Playthings (A Collection of Loki Fuck Fiction) [4]
Category: Loki Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beheading, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Loki - Freeform, Loki Fuck Fiction, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Gives a Surprise in the End, Loki Porn, Loki Ravishes a Mortal, Loss of Virginity, Lying About Age, Mild Blood, Not a romance, Porn, Princess - Freeform, Punishing Passion, Ravishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, medieval era, strong woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Basically Loki ravishes a not so willing medieval Princess. Smut and porn...and all that offensive stuff :)<b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is fast-paced, short story filled with borderline dark smut. Loki is not gentle in this. Please read tags for other warnings.

****

**Europe -  Early Middle Ages**

 

"King Aldis, you have been charged with the offense of tyranny!" Thor roared as he stood over Avarona's father. The man was on his knees, shoulders slumped with defeat, sweat accumulating within the wrinkles of his forehead. Avarona watched the scene taking place, emotionless, beside her fretful mother.

"And I find you guilty!" Loki added, his voice low and menacing, just the opposite of his brother's.

Avarona glanced from the tears cascading down her father's chubby cheeks into the crowd. Most of them serfs and peasants, but also knights and nobles. The one thing they all had in common was their reflection. Not a one appeared displeased. Only a few hours ago they had stepped aside, refusing to defend their king, when the Norse Gods invaded. Avarona understood why, not blaming them. Her father had suppressed and terrorized the kingdom for decades.

"And the sentence is death by beheading."

King Aldis wailed, his cry piercing and forlorn. Avarona winced, but not because she pitied him, but because he had shamed her bloodline. It was expected of royalty to remain prideful and strong even in death. Only a few days before, her father had whipped her publicly for going against his rule and feeding a colony of lepers camping outside the kingdom. Although his whip had flayed her flesh, scarring her for life, she had not plead for mercy, instead she endured.

Unblinking, Avarona watched as Thor slashed the axe across her father's neck. THUMP, eyes gaping as his bloody head rolled drenching everything in its path. The queen gripped her daughter's hand for support not because she mourned her abusive husband, but for their future.

Thor turned and extended his palms to the crowd. "Return to the courtyard tomorrow at dawn."

Awarona swallowed hard. Tomorrow Thor would crown a new reign and probably banish the old king's family from the realm. Tomorrow would leave her and her mother as homeless as the lepers dwelling among the forest. They would be forced to live off the scraps people leave behind like dogs nobody wanted.

As the crowd dispersed, Loki's gaze fell upon Awarona. She defiantly glared back, fists balled by her side.

Noticing the dark god's awareness upon her youthful daughter, the queen quickly composed herself. "My lords, please come inside and allow me to entertain you with food, ale, and the most beautiful courtesans you have ever set eyes on. Their skills will leave you wanting for nothing."

The Norse Warriors, including Thor, nodded beaming with smiles, all but the dark one. The queen added, "But you must forgive my daughter for her abrupt departure. Tonight's feast is no place for adolescents."

Loki's face fell into stern lines reflecting a mirror of suspicious contempt. Still holding his gaze, Awarona smirked, openly flaunting insolence. He might have won the crusade for her kingdom, but had lost the battle to possess her. It was an immoral crime to mate a child, and as far as the Norse Gods were concerned, she was just that. 

 

 


	2. The Spoil

Avarona stood in front of the window peering down at the crashing waves below. Licked by the gleam of the moon, the sea appeared mystical tonight. Knowing her maid had retired for bed, she opened the glass pane and inhaled a breath of salty air deep into her lungs. The crispy night breeze always lulled her wandering mind. Tonight she had meant them to quell the mental images of what was now occurring downstairs. In the main hall, the courtesans her mother hired to entertain the Norse gods were probably enduring God knows what, but she did not pity them. Loose women like that only reaped what they sowed.

She closed her eyes and conjured the warrior's faces as the scantily dressed wenches sashay into the throne room. The men's faces reeked of lewd desire, almost as if they were feral beasts that would intimately attack at any second. She bit her lip and winced. Loki had worn the same expression as his gaze fell upon her. Even when the courtesans were there and every gaze upon them, his eyes never abandoned her body. He had wanted her. There was no doubt. Her mother had witnessed his lust too, which was why she had made the comment about her still being a child in hopes to ward his desire away.

Avarona smiled as if she had just played a cunning joke on some unsuspecting victim. She was not as young as her mother suggested, but the dark god did not know that. He was a stunning man, no woman could deny him that, but he was the last man a proper lady would want between her legs. He appeared unlike his brother, darkly sinister and debaucherous. She had heard whispers about the kind of pleasure men like him desired. Her naive mind just could not picture the kind of sadistic torture he could inflict.

Hearing a thump, she whirled around, gasping. The first thing that flashed in her brain was that Loki had come to fulfill his wicked desires upon her pristine body. No one was there. The room now utterly silent except for the crackling of the hearth. She giggled with relief, burying the fact that no one could stop Loki if he truly wanted her.

Leaving the window open, she turned to head for bed. She would have to be up by dawn to hear the Norse Warriors alongside her mother. They would probably banish her family and crown a new reign. She stopped suddenly in her tracks, but did not turn. He was there. She could feel his eyes raping her.

"What do you want?" She twirled, folding her arms across her chest peering up at the flame-licked silhouette. She was the daughter of a king, the blood of courageous warriors filled her veins, and to reveal fright was shameful.

Smirking with a mixture of mischief and evil, he hissed stepping into the candle light. "You know what I have come for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this story are on hold due to serious family illness. Thank you for your patience.


	3. The Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the grueling time that passed between updates. I have had to care for sick family members and deal with the loss of my kitty. Thank you for your patience.

Eyes casting wildly in search of an escape route, Avarona lunged forward trying to flee the inevitable. Loki seized her from behind, thrusting her into his virile body and gripping her throat with deadly fingers, he lowered his lips to her ear, his breath warming her flesh as he threatened. "If you fight me, if you cry, I will descend upon your worthless kingdom slaying your mother first! I am going to fuck you and I am going to fuck you hard."

Gut cringing, heart pounding against his forearm, she spat back "There is no honor in raping defenseless girls!"

Chuckling with dark amusement, he spun her around and captured her chin forcing her to peer up at his looming form. "You are a spoil of war and to ram my cock into a spoil of war is not considered rape."

She lowered her eyes. He was right. That was the law of the land. Every woman knew it. She was now his property to punish how he pleased.

Loki dug his fingers deeper into her chin, bruising her. He was stronger than her and he flaunted it. Defeated, she relaxed, no longer resisting. Fighting would only get her killed and her mother needed her. She would not make it in the world on her own.

He loosened his grip on her chin, using his index finger to stroke her cheek in a seductive tease. "You give me what I want and I will grant you what you desire."

"You have no idea what my heart desires!"

Sneering, Loki thrust his hand up her flimsy shift. "The heart has nothing to do with it." He said fondling her dry cunt directing his double meaning to it.

He stepped back and ripped the shift from her body, leaving her bare and beautiful. Chills ran up her spine prickling her skin, but she did not struggle. He encircled her like a predator stalking fresh meat. "You are young, but old enough to be fucked. You are definitely not a child."

She remained silent watching him tug his tunic over his head and toss it to the floor. The flames flickered illuminating his flawless flesh. He bore not a single scar, only taut muscle, and in a minute, he would utilize every virile muscle on her.

His face fathomless, unable to foretell his plans, he turned and kicked at a small serving table, shoving it in front of a huge wall mirror. Suddenly, he pounced, seizing her from behind and ferried her up on the table. He turned her so that she could witness her demise in the mirror. He roamed her body with tender fingers, squeezing, fondling, exploring every inch. She peered at her reflection by light of the flickering candles. She saw an over 6 ft tall sinewy warrior entrapping a dainty doll as she trembled against him. This was not a fantasy, but a nightmare.

She remained emotionless against his touch trying to mentally travel to another realm. Her scheme worked for a few minutes until he hiked up her knees, spreading them wide before the mirror.

"Look at your delicate, sweet pussy. It is so beautifully ripe and just begging to filled."

A sensation shot up her spine just by the tone of his voice. It was not lewd or demanding, just sensual and yearning. The women downstairs were stunning. He could be fucking every one of them right now, yet he chose her; a flat-chested girl on the brink of adulthood.

He pulled her hair to one side and nuzzled his chin to her neck so that he could watch her reaction in the mirror. She could smell the faint scent of wine coating his warm breath, see his sea-colored eyes sparkle with the twilight of the flames.

He spread her folds apart with one hand and with the other, he slowly began to tantalize her intimate flesh. On contact she winced and tensed her entire body with uneasiness, but after a few minutes of bliss, she relaxed her back into his chest and reclined her head, closing her eyes, arching her breasts forth.

Loki smiled smugly enjoying her sultry reflection. She had sucked in the corner of her bottom lip. Her nipples were erect with desire. He caressed her faster. Soon he felt her cunt swelter; hot and wet with a building thirst.

"Open your eyes and look at that gorgeous pussy glisten." He cooed in her ear.

She obeyed and soon joined his enchantment. His fingers were slick and beautifully mesmerizing her. At the moment, he was anything but sadistic.

Still fingering her clit, he ran his index finger around her rim, peeking inside slightly, but not penetrating. "I am going to fill this tiny cunt with my big hard cock."

"Mmm" she moaned, her voice trembling with the waves of ecstasy rippling through her body. This was the best thing she had ever felt. As the climax intensified, that changed.

Inexperienced and not knowing how to react to an orgasm, she bucked against him, suddenly trying to free herself from his lustful wrath. He wrapped one conquering arm around her waist, squeezing her tighter while fingering her almost viciously. "You are going to squirt, puppet. I am going to make you."

Moans evolving into passionate sobs, instinctively she started pumping her hips. She closed her eyes again, contorting her lips with pleasure. "Please! Oh, please!"

"Thats it" Loki praised her as she writhed with rapture, squirting a bit of nectar on the mirror. Breathing heavy, she peered into the mirror watching her pussy blush, weeping. Her morsel visibly throbbing.

Loki shoved his finger in her writhing hole and withdrew. It was glossy with pussy cream, slick and shimmering with the golden light.

"Taste yourself, lamb." He whispered, cramming his fingers into her mouth. Mistaken her startled sob for fervor, he growled. "You vulgar little whore." With her back to Loki's chest, she could feel his heart thump faster as his ardor intensified. He wrenched her from the table, manhandling her to the bed. The sensuality in his demeanor evolving into carnality.

Dropping his pants, he whipped out his long meaty cock, its width thicker than her wrist, and captured a fistful of her hair forcing her mouth down upon him. She reared back, spitting him out, not knowing what to do with it. He chuckled dryly, slapping across her cheeks with his steel mass. A bit of cock juice splattered her nose.

She grabbed him at the hilt to halt the beating and then gasped as she focused on the size of the thing he planned to insert into her virginal core. He read her terror and slithered with punishing perversion. "I am going to fuck you harder than I have ever fucked any woman. You will beg me to show mercy and in return, I will only fuck you harder. Tomorrow you will not be able to walk."

Unintentionally, she shook her head, peering at him with wide frightened eyes. Her innocent fright inflaming his lechery even more. Eager whores were fun, but coy maidens, whimpering, pleading for mercy, writhing beneath his lust felt better.

Gripping her knees, Loki shoved her flat on her back, and placed his palm to her chest as if holding her in place. Their eyes locked as he penetrated her with one finger.

"Mmmm, what a tight little pussy you have. I need to widen you or my cock wont fit." He warned, cramming a second finger into her, prying her sheath apart.

Breaking eye contact, she bit her lip. The gesture telling Loki that she was in pain, but trying to remain strong and that was something he admired about her.

Not wanting to accidentally break through her virginal barrier, he withdrew his fingers, stood, and flipped her over on all fours. Humiliation washed over Avarona; he was going to take her like an animal.

So that she could not flee, Loki curled one strong arm around her abdomen, entrapping her, and used the other to position himself. Stroking himself at her entrance, his cock twitched, naturally trying to rush their mating. Accommodating it, he spat on his engorged cock, mingling the saliva with seeping pre-cum, and forced the head into her narrow fold.

The mortal held her breath, trying not to scream. She clenched her fists, bearing down to accept him.

With a pained grunt, Loki pried another half-inch deeper. Reaching her virginal barrier, he paused as if he wanted her to contemplate a few agonizing moments."This is going to hurt, little precious, but you are just going to have to endure it." He gloated, slowly pulling out only to thrust forcefully back in and pausing at her barrier. This time a helpless sob escaped her throat. He smirked. Soon she would be wailing.

He pulled back again until just the tip was inside, then thrust forcefully again, ripping through her barrier. She yelped and tried to squirm forward only to be restrained by the cup of his forearm.

"I am half way in now."

"Only half way? Oh, god! Please! I can't take it." She whimpered feeling fresh blood seep down her seam.

"Yes, you can." He said in a coaxing tone, thrusting his head gently in and out of her bloody canal with tender precision.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as he forced his gigantic god-like cock another inch. "NO!" She lunged forward.

He slapped her rear hard, the echo piercing the air. He gripped her hips to fill her deeper and warned, "You are going to take it all the way whether you want to or not."

"I am begging you to stop! Please, Loki. It hurts so bad."

Bracing her, he reared his hips withdrawing completely and then forged back in with merciless strength, this time to the hilt, piercing her to the core, and he stayed there, grinding hard into her cervix.

Wailing hysterical, she squirmed, struggling to free herself. He wrenched her completely off the bed keeping her impaled upon his spear. He bit into the side of her neck to endure the torment of her pussy muscles strangling his meat. She wasn't the only one suffering.

There was nothing she could do. Helplessly impaled, she continued to lament, his monstrous size splitting her apart. She thought at any second her intimate channel would rupture and she would bleed to death.

"You see, you took all me." He said trying to soothe her, caressing her clit. He remained placid with her impaled on him wanting her to adjust to his size without tearing. Not realizing this was for her benefit, she continued to beg and sob.

His patience wearing thin, he dropped her forward, pinning her wrists behind her back and looping his arms under her forearms. Cupping her to his body, pinning her to him, he clamped a hand over her mouth muffling her cries as he thrust in and out of her, his cock stretching her wider.

His thrusts imitating a sawing invasion, she could hear the suction of her pussy stretching beyond its limit. She could feel every inch of him as he pumped himself in and out of her body. Entrapped and immobilized, all she could do was take his conquering wrath.

He fucked slow and tenderly at first. Her cunt still fought him with muscles clenching like a steel vise. The feeling a pleasurable pain to Loki. Releasing her mouth, he began stroking her clit while angling his cock against her G-spot. "Do you like it?"

The pain had lessened, slowly replacing with ardor. "No!" She lied.

He chuckled smugly. "You lie. I can feel your pussy growing wetter and hotter. You want to cum again."

"I do not!"

"I can severely wound you. I can make it so you never bear a child. Is this what you want?"

Her voice a rash whimper. "It is not."

"Then give me what I want and as I stated before, I will fulfill your inner most desire."

She did not have to try, she was already there. Trembling, her womb afire, she froze, the orgasm crippling her. As soon as she began to release, Loki plunged the head if his cock to grind against her A-spot. All three trigger spots climaxing, sending her spiraling into a convulsive frenzy. Her ears a hum, vision blurred, her mind no longer sane. Her pussy poured against his thrusting dick, slicking his meat, and oozing out around his hilt. Unable to conjure a voice, her head heavy and eyes dilated, she fell limp, close to losing consciousness.

Loki took this as his cue to fulfill his own need. Slamming in and out of her with unrestrained might, knocking the breath from his victim with each blow, his mind began to sway. Now riding a feral frenzy and hearing her wail beneath him, he snarled and cursed, induced from sexual gratification. He felt her squirm, trying to break free from his insistent grip. He clamped his hand over her mouth, cutting off her oxygen, and the other he wrapped around her waist forcing her to take every virile inch of his cock. Not a section of her went unpillaged. Remaining true to his word, he ravished harder than he had ever any other pussy. Her pain was his sick pleasure, plus she deserved it for being a deceitful little wench trying to fool him about her age.

The bed lamented against the wall mingling with the sound of meaty flesh slapping together. Her pussy popped, sloshing. Sweat drained from his body on to hers. The scent of sex charmed the room. All of it was like music to Loki's ears.

Shivering, panting, growling, unable to tolerate much more, he dug his fingers into her flesh, marking her for the days to come, and three rhythmic impalements later, he shot a load of searing cream against her cervix, spattering her wounded intimate walls. She could feel him pulsating just below her navel, her intimate cavity full with his hot semen. He continue pumping a few slow strides into her, expelling every ounce of his seed into her womb. Overstuffed, it began to seep down her legs.

Spunt, he dropped her face first into the bed and stood. He watched her clutching her abdomen, whimpering from the invasion, as he dressed.

"Do you want your gift now?"

She shot up, eyes flashing venomous. "There is nothing you can give me to justify what you just took from me!"

He smiled. She was indeed a strong girl. He seized her at the nape of the neck and lowered his face only inches from hers and whispered. "Not even the kingdom?"

That did it. Her rage melted. "What do you mean?"

"Kiss me."

She obeyed.

"I hereby bestow upon you the Kingdom of Valencia and ordained you queen of the realm."

She jerked her head back, narrowing her eyes. "Are your words serious or is this a cruel joke?"

Smiling, he stroked her cheek. "My words hold authority of the highest. I promised you your inner desire. From afar I have watched you suffer for your compassion for your people. You are the reason we came. May you long reign."

Loki turned and walked out of the room, walking out of the Queen of Valencia's life, leaving her to rule her people with justice, compassion, and chivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my little short story! Feedback is most appreciated, but never expected.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://imgbb.com/)


End file.
